untitled
by MissouriCowgirl
Summary: Carolina gets in trouble with the law and gets the easy way out...or so she thinks


Carolina wouldn't even be going to Camp Green Lake if her mother wasn't the warden there. Instead, she would be a jail bird. If it wasn't for her long lost mother she wouldn't be on this now dust covered bus with the large windows letting all the heat from the Texas sun in. Instead, she would have been a jail bird. She, also, wouldn't be going to a detintion camp for boys if her mother hadn't been the warden there. Instead she would have been a jail bird.

Even though she didn't think so Carolina was gorgeous, way to gorgeous to be a jail bird. Long black wavy hair, freckles, and big green eyes she was a for sure target for big ugly jail ladies. She would never make it in jail even if she thought different.

There were holes everywhere with dirt paths just big enough for a vehicle to drive through and past that all you could see was were the sky and the ground met. Far up ahead though, was actual civilization. There were five giant ugly green tents set up and many cabins. One cabin in particular stood out, Carolina knew it just had to be her mothers. Two dead trees stood beside it with a hammic tied between. A shinny blue car sat out in front and two boys in orange jumpsuits were washing it clean. The cabin was the second biggest one and had an air-condition box hanging off the side.

The bus drove through the little camp and Carolina noticed boys, not just doing chores for my mother, but just hanging out. Actually the only one really working were the boys washing the car, some of them were at the basketball court, some of them over taking shower, but most of them were just standing around on the porch of the cabin that said "wreck room," which I assumed was auppposed to be the Rec room.

The biggest log building was the mess hall. Carolina had been to camp before and knew that was were the ate their meals.

The bus slammed to a stop sending Carolina forward in her seat.

"Drive much" she grumbled as the gaurd got up and led her to the door just to shove her off the bus. She was glaring back the gaurd when she heard someone yell 'fresh meat.' Rolling her eyes she turned to be staring up into green eyes. She jumped a little, then relized this woman might be her mother. They had the same green eyes, but her mother's hair was a mess of red curls. Carolina's was long black waves that she got from her dad all the way.

"Hi" she said crossing her arms. She was caught off gaurd when her mother wrapped her in a hug that was, in her point of view, very awkward. Carolina'a mother was a complete stranger to her, her mother never wanted anything to do with her and she didn't want anything to do with her mother.

"Lou," she used her mothers name, "good to see you. Now where's my next step."

Carolina could see the dissapointment in her mom's face as nodded to the gaurd. The gaurd, a little more gently now, grabbed her by the arm and led her toward a cabin at the end of camp.

They walked into a welcoming wave of cold air. A fat wanna-be cowboy sat at the desk with is feet kicked up on it, spitting sunflower seeds in a Mason jar. He wore fake snake skin boots and a button-up shirt tucked into jeans. His hair was black and slicked back, his eyes were cold and gray.

"Sit down," he drawled in a thick southern accent, motioning to the chair across form his desk. She was thrown down in the chair by the gaurd that went to go stand in the coner of the room.

"Caroline Redkinn" he read from a file on his desk.

"It's Carolina" She said empising the 'a.'

"Okay Carolina," the man said also empising the 'a.'"I'm Mr. Sir"

"Okay now your just being a smartass," Carolina said, crossing her arms. She really thought he was being one, mostly because he coppied her but, really, who's name is Mr. Sir.

"Don't you speak to me that way little missy" He said sternly, now putting his feet on the ground and leaning forward. Carolina couldn't help but think how cheezy he would look in a cowboy hat.

"Don't, you, be telling me what to do," she said back, her arms still crossed.

"I'll have you taken to the warden faster than you can blink," he slapped the top of his desk.

"Really?" Carolina said more as a statement, "because you know what I call the warden. I call her mommy."

The man, called , looked like he had been slapped in the face. He was quick to recover, wiping the surprise off. Carolina couldn't help but smirk as he glared at her for a long moment.

"You get two sets of clothes" he continued ignoring their conversation from before, " your work clothes and your sleep clothes. After three day, your sleep clothes become your work clothes and your work clothes get washed.

"Isn't that a little unsanitary?" she asked, and again, he ignored her.

"Everyday you will get up at the bell and dig a 5X5 hole, use your shovel to measure. After that you can do as you please." Mr. Sir continued. He handed Carolina her clothes and led her outside.

"You wanna run away, go ahead," he said spreading his arms out.

"I'm not stupid," she stated.

"You run away you won't get far and watch out for them yellow spotted lizard. You think a rattler's bite is bad, then you thought wrong. Get bit by a yellow spotted lizard you'll, for sure, die a slow and painful death." He explained. Carolina was a little scared about that, but what was her chance of running into one.

"Hello, little lady," said a cheerful voice. Carolina turned to see a goofy looking guy with a canary beak nose. He wore short up at his bellybutton and socks way taller than the top of his boots. To top it all off, he was wearing a big straw sun hat.

"I'm Dr. Pendinski, and you may have done some bad things but that does not make you a bad person," he said.

"If your gonna start that touchy feely crap im gone," Mr. Sir said and walked off. Carolina couldn't agree more.

"You'll stay in D-tent. D stands for diligence.."

Carolina zoned out through most of it, mostly because she got caught up in seeing what everybody else was doing. Most of them stared at her as they walked by and others shook their head like they were seeing things and trying to make them go away. They stopped as three boys walked up to them. They all three had look of surprise on their face when they saw her. The one in the middle was a tall skinny black boy. He wore glasses that made his eyes look like an owls, a black shirt, and like the others a orange jumpsuit with the top tied around his waist. At first sight Carolina took him as the cool guy, bossy, leader that wasn't to be messed with. If so, boy was he in for a surprise. Carolina wasn't into taking people's crap.

The boy to his right was a few inches shorter than her 5'10" height. He wore a bandana around his hand and a toothpick hung out of the corner of his mouth. He worn a white t-shirt with his jumpsuit also tied around the waist. The boy had big brown, almost black, eyes. Carolina's first thought, being raised around horses, was that he had mustang eyes.

The other boy was a short black boy, that looked like a big round barrel. He wore his jumpsuit zipped all the way up. He, also, wore a orange hat on the back of his head with the bill slightly crooked.

"Yo Mom, what's a girl doing here?" The tall one asked.

"Boys meet Carolina, she's your new tent mate," Three raised their eyebrows as Dr. Pendenski said this. They all looked somewhat surprised.

The tall one was fast to wipe it off any signs of surprise. His eyes raked her up and down. She wanted to squirm but refused to.

"Damn Mom why didn't you tell us Christmas was coming early" He laughed. The other two boys joined him in laughter and Carolina raised her eyebrows in warning.

"Rex that's no way to behave, now you boys be good and show this young lady to your tent," Pendenski said as he turned to walk off. Carolina couldn't help but think how bad her being alone with these boys could turn out to be.

"Mom!" The tall boy yelled after him, "How many times to I have to tell you it X-ray, not Rex."

Pendenski kept walking as if he didn't hear. Carolina looked desperatly after him, she didn't want to be alone with delinquent boys.

"So Shawty i'm X-ray," X-ray put his hands to his chest, then pointed to the round boy, "this here, is my boy Armpit."

"Armpit?" she asked, then put her hand up, "nevermind I dont want to know"

"and this here is Squid" X-ray pointed to the boy with the toothpick. One corner of Carolina's mouth curved up into a smile, she wondered what would get them nicknames like that.

"Come on girl, I'll show you to our tent," Squid said turning her around and walking with his arm around her.

"So X-ray's the big hotshot leader," she asked when they got out of earshot of X-ray and Armpit.

"Yeah don't mess with him," he said and Carolina gave him a 'yeah right' look. The boys mouth quirked and he smirked. "you got spunk, I like that." he said. Carolina like his voice, it was deep and he had a heavy southern accent.

"I just don't take crap from people very well," she shrugged.

"Well X-ray has been here the longest and he gets the shortest shovel, the first pick on anything, he already called dibs on you," he said like it was nothing. Carolina pushed him away.

"What am I, the last cupcake," she yelled. "Man I thought some of you were going to turn out decent but I guess not."

"Hey he's the one that called dibs and I'm just trying to stay out of trouble," he explained. They arrive at one of the big tents the had set up in a row, "here's our tent."

Squid pulled back the tent flap. When Carolina stepped inside she stopped short, Squid running into the back of her.

"Ricky," she said in disbelief as her things fell out of her hands to the floor.

**Thanks for reading :)** **This is my first fan fiction so don't judge. I wont post anything else until I finish the rest of the story. So, this is just like a sneak peak of the first chapter. Again, thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it :)**

** 14starburst **


End file.
